Hashiro Yuzo
Perfil * Nombre: ゆずましろ / Yuzu Hashiro * Profesión: Actor, Modelo * Fecha de nacimiento: * Lugar de nacimiento: Kurashiki, Japón * Estatura: 186cm * Peso: 72kg * Signo zodiacal: Tauro * Tipo de sangre: A * Familia: Padres, hermana mayor, hermanastro menor y sobrina * Agencia: HYS Entertainment Dramas * Four Men (FTV, 2018) * Man to Man (JTAZ, 2017) * 7 First Kisses (JTAZ, 2016-2017) * Far Away Love (FTV, 2016) * Cheese in the Trap (TvN, 2016) * Secret Society of Men – Friends (2015) * Bad Guys (OCN, 2014) * Doctor Stranger (SBS, 2014) * love Leo (Hunan TV, 2014) * You Who Came From the Stars (SBS, 2013) * My Daughter Seo Young (KBS2, 2012) * Another Brilliant Life (Hunan TV, 2012) * Qian Duo Duo Jia Ren Ji (Hunan TV, 2011) * Hot Blood (KBS2, 2009) * East of Eden (MBC, 2008) * By Land and Sky (KBS1, 2007) * Famous Princesses (KBS2, 2006) Películas * Snow is on the Sea (2014) * The Rhythm of Chopsticks (2010) Vídeos Musicales * 2016: GALAXY - Like Curiosidades * Aficiones: Montaje de maquetas de plástico, cocinar, coleccionar zapatos (tiene aproximadamente mas de 700 pares). * Debut: 2006 * '''Servicio Militar: '''Fue exento del servicio militar * Los padres de Hashiro se divorciaron cuando él era pequeño y se mudo de nuevo con su madre después de 17 años de separación. * Actualmente (2016) es embajador de 6 fundaciones. * Creó un teatro en China, en el cual todas las ganancias van para operaciones y ayudas para los niños enfermos, con las dos primeras ganancias pagó la operación de reconstrucción de orejas de un niño de 6 años y una operación de corazón a una niña de 7 meses. Hashiro fue a visitarlos al hospital tanto antes como después de las operaciones. * Fue invitado a colaborar con la marca VーMODERN para diseñar una colección de ropa. * Durante la rueda de prensa de Bad Guys, se informó que Yuzu Hashiro se hizo daño en la rodilla en una de las escenas de acción mientras rodaba la primera toma, pero aun estando lesionado, decidió no parar hasta que la toma fue dada por buena. * Es el primer modelo masculino para la marca de cosméticos Sooryehan * El 7 de octubre del 2014, en pleno rodaje de Bad Guys colapsó, debido al rodar durante 6 días sin apenas descansar, lo que hizo que fuera llevado con urgencia al hospital. Se le encontró un edema de los ganglios linfáticos debido a la fatiga y su reciente dolor de garganta. Nada mas ser dado de alta, en contra de los consejos médicos, volvió al rodaje. * Debido a sus antecedentes médicos (psiquiátricos) Hashiro fue exento de realizar el servicio militar. * El 17 de octubre del 2014 donó 100 millones de Wons para los ancianos que viven solos. * El 31 de octubre, Hashiro realizó un servicio de voluntariado junto a sus fans e internautas que dejaron comentarios ofensivos sobre él. * El 11 de Enero del 2015, sufrió una lesión de espalda durante la grabación del drama chino “Secret Society of Men – Friends” ocasionando que llevase un corsé terapéutico además de ir en silla de ruedas. No recibiría tratamiento hasta después de terminar la filmación, para no retrasar el drama. * El 19 de Mayo del 2015 entró en la sociedad de honor de Corea siendo el nº 91. * Por tercer año consecutivo, el 7 de octubre 2015 realizó voluntariado con anti-fans en el barrio Guryong entregando ladrillos de carbón así como otros artículos de necesidad diaria. No sólo con anti-fans también niños de un hogar y estudiantes pertenecientes a su antigua escuela. * El 5 de febrero de 2016 emocionó a una de sus fans al hacer una visita sorpresa a su escuela secundaria. * Hashiro manifestó su descontento con el drama Cheese in the trap, debido a que su personaje tenía menos tiempo en pantalla y muchas escenas grabadas no se mostraron, además no aparece en el album OST. * El 3 de Marzo del 2016 por el 10 aniversario de su debut le regaló a su manager un coche. * El 8 de Abril del 2016, se informó que hizo una generosa donación en china para niños sin recursos. * El actor y su agencia decidieron demandar a un periodista,quien a principios de 2016,afirmó un romance entre él y Serina de Pink Womens . * Revelo en Abnormal Summit que tiene una colección de 1.800 pares de tenis Galería Hashiro 1.jpg Hashiro.jpg Categoría:Idol Categoría:AActor Categoría:Nacidos en 1983 Categoría:HYS Entertainment